


Dating An Android Is Hard!

by yugiz



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward First Times, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, it's real rare pair hours, its just really awkward sex because both of them have never dated in their lives, no other tags i can think of to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiz/pseuds/yugiz
Summary: raditz wants to get more intimate with 17, but has no idea how due to the android's neutral demeanor. krillin helps out a little bit





	Dating An Android Is Hard!

"Krillin! Goku's brother is at the door. He says he wants to speak with you."

Raditz shifted on his feet uneasily as Android 18 shouted into the house for her husband. There was muffled scuffling as Krillin paused whatever he was doing and made his way over, doing his best to greet Raditz with a smile. It was taking the small man a little longer to get used to him than the rest of the fighters, but that was just in Krillin’s nature.

"Hey! What's up, man? Need to borrow anything?" Krillin offered, his wife still standing beside him. She didn’t show a smile of her own, looking plain.

"No, I'm fine, just-"

"Is something wrong with 17?" 18 narrowed her eyes, wearing an unreadable expression. It struck slight fear into Raditz, and he looked at Krillin, locking eyes with him. Raditz shook his head.

"No, he's fine too. I just need to ask Krillin something." It felt weird saying his real name instead of an insult, as had become the norm for Raditz, but it was a serious matter. Also, Krillin’s wife was kind of scary.

"I see." 18's expression returned to neutral. "Go ahead, honey. I'll go play with Marron while you're talking." She gave her husband a push so that he stumbled on to the deck, then shut the door. It wasn't locked, of course, but it was a clear signal to not pussy out. What a perfect couple they were. Krillin tittered nervously, taking a seat on their green lawn. Raditz joined him.

"Sooo… what brought you all the way out here? Wouldn't you rather ask Goku any questions you have about earth?" 

"How did you court your wife?" Raditz blurted out in response, as unceremonious as his brother. Krillin said nothing, wide-eyed and unmoving, until the words sank in. He turned a bright red and shouted at the large saiyan, voice cracking.

"W- What the heck kind of question is that?!" 

Raditz followed suit, his face flushing and eyebrows furrowing. His tail fluffed up in agitation. "There's only two androids and you're married to one of them!!"

" _ What does that have to do with anything?!"  _

Helplessly, Raditz could do nothing but say the honest truth. "I don't know how to initiate intimacy with 17!" He closed his eyes tightly, skin impossibly heated. Krillin blinked, sitting up.

"Wow… you're almost worse than Goku." Krillin cupped his hands in his lap.

"Shut up! It's not easy!" Raditz's hands dug into the grass, utterly embarrassed and ashamed. Krillin patted him on the knee, making Raditz peek at him with one eye.

"I know it isn't, man. Calm down and let's talk." 

* * *

Raditz sweated hard as he flew back home, but not from exertion. He was fucking terrified. Krillin's words of wisdom on  _ android sex _ rang freshly in his head.  _ "Both androids are pretty bad with emotions. Just be forward and if he says yes, know he  _ definitely _ means it. He'd shut you down hard on the spot if he didn’t want anything."  _

It made perfect sense, but still, Raditz was a wreck. He hated being so inexperienced in terms of romance and courtship, never having a chance to form any relationships before he died. 17 was a  _ very _ lucky break, and he didn't want to accidentally ruin it! Even  _ Goku _ managed to somehow get Vegeta, Raditz should have no problem with 17, and yet…

The trees shook when he touched down on the island, scaring away some nearby birds and deer. 17 was already waiting for him there somehow, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. 

"Where have you been?" 

"I- uh," He stuttered, taken completely off guard. He knew leaving without saying anything was risky, but he hadn't even been gone half an hour! 17 was scarily observant. "I needed to ask Krillin something." 

"Krillin, huh? Why not your brother?" 17 knew something was up, and Raditz knew he was too shit at lying to 17 to hide it. Squaring his shoulders and wrapping his tail around his waist, he took a deep breath. 

"17." The android's blue eyes fixated on him, intrigued. "I want to take this relationship to the next level." 

17 uncrossed his arms in both confusion on where this was going, and understanding of what Raditz had done. "What does that imply? Were you asking Krillin how to seduce me because he married my sister?" 

"Kind of… maybe. A little bit." Raditz ran a hand through his long hair.

"I knew you were Goku's brother, but wow. You  _ are _ just as stupid." 17 smirked at him, and Raditz huffed in annoyance, crossing his own arms now. "All you had to do was ask me. What do you want to do, exactly?"

"Have sex."

17 blinked in mild surprise. "Oh. I see." 

"We don't have to!" Raditz became suddenly embarrassed again. "I just, you know-" He gestured wildly.

"I get it, Raditz. The answer is yes."

The saiyan's eyes lit up, tail uncurling from his waist to wave through the air. "Really?" 

"Really. But not right now. I'm working." 

"Tonight, then? I can wait."

"I don't see why not."

* * *

Raditz's nerves were completely shot. His hair and skin were damp, and he was in his night clothes despite knowing he soon would be wearing nothing. He and 17 decided to shower beforehand, taking turns, and he offered to go first just so he could freak out without the android seeing it. Why was he being such a baby about this? He'd killed thousands of people during his time in the Frieza Force!

_ Yeah, but I still didn't fuck any of them. _ He sighed and fell back onto the bed. 17 was quick and efficient, and would no doubt be done any second. A lump formed in Raditz's throat when the water clicked off, and the bathroom door opened. He was stark naked, and Raditz's stomach dropped.

"Ahhh! Sorry!" Raditz covered his eyes, and 17 placed his hands on his hips.

"You need to be naked to have sex, don't you? It's not a big deal." If 17 was feeling nervous in any way, he was godly at hiding it. Raditz removed his hands from his face, but still avoided looking directly at his partner.

"I guess so, yeah." 

"Then get stripping." 17 said nonchalantly as he climbed onto the bed, sitting down once Raditz got off to remove his own clothing. An android, making sex feel robotic and awkward?  _ Who would've thought. _ Raditz chuckled. "Is something funny?" 

"Nah, I'm just kind of nervous." Raditz let his top and bottom fall to the floor, and he climbed back on to the bed, having no choice but to slightly hover over 17 as he sat. 17 stared at him expectantly, so Raditz decided to start off simple- kissing. He knew how to do that.

They'd kissed before, sometimes rather passionately, but it never evolved to more than that. Raditz sighed in relief when 17 let a hand go into his long mane of hair, ending the makeout session and trailing down the android's neck when he felt it had gone on long enough. 17 made no vocal cues, which wasn't  _ unexpected, _ but it was still making Raditz worry. The most he got in reaction to particularly hard hickies was a hitch in breathing. Good enough, right? 

17's long hair was a bit annoying to work around, but he couldn't imagine the man without it. It looked good on him. Raditz figured he may as well say as much, pausing his neck onslaught as he trailed a hand down 17's body. "I really like your hair, y'know." 

"Yours isn't half bad either. It could stand a brushing or two, though." 17 was as sassy as ever, and Raditz was very happy with the slight breathlessness in his tone. He grinned as he pressed his face to 17's neck.

"I think it looks better like this." 

"You  _ look _ like a mutated lion," 17 teased, shifting beneath Raditz as his hand veered dangerously close to 17's groin instead of staying on his hip. Raditz couldn't look, but hoped the android was hard by now- it'd be awkward if he wasn't. 

"Don't you like animals?" He countered, pushing the android onto his back on the bed. 17's other hand that laid limply on the bed moved to join his other in Raditz's locks. 

"Do I even need to answer that?" Raditz chuckled as he laid his hand over 17's arousal, eliciting no vocal response, but the hands in his hair tightened. He had no real desire to go further than this today, penetration was pretty intense and both of them were inexperienced and nervous. He wrapped his hand around 17, stroking him.

"Nope." Raditz grabbed the hand 17 had placed close to his crotch with his own, leading it to his neglected cock. 17 got the idea quickly and began his own slow stroking, which made Raditz shiver. Being the more reactive one in the scenario was weird. 17 followed his movements almost perfectly, twisting his hand when Raditz twisted his, speeding up and slowing down. It was so hilariously 17. This felt more like a casual conversation than a mutual hand job session, there was no heat or intensity at all. Maybe that was just how 17 was. Or maybe everything he’d been told about sex was wrong?

Tired of drawing it out, wanting to just curl up in bed with his partner now, he sped up his movements. 17 mimicked it. Raditz's forehead pushed against 17's chest as he panted and groaned, tail lashing through the air. 17 smiled, though Raditz could not see it. 17 wasn't enjoying it quite as much as his partner, as he just didn't have the desire for sex, but he was happy Raditz was enjoying himself.

Release came for them both not long after, feeling calming rather than crippling. The saiyan became deadweight on 17, who remained unbothered by the bulk. 17 reached over and grabbed one of the wet wipes on the bedside table to clean his hands, having placed it there in anticipation of making a mess. 

17 moved Raditz to the side of himself easily, taking up his usual position of resting his head on the large, scarred chest. Raditz breathed softly in contentment.

"I love you a lot." 

The corner of 17's mouth raised, but he remained quiet. 17 didn't return the phrase often, but it didn't bother Raditz much. He knew the android was secretly very shy, and strived to keep comfort a constant for him. That was part of the reason he didn't go further during their first time tonight.

"See you in the morning." Raditz stretched and yawned, wrapping his tail around 17's torso. 17 loved the feeling of the fur on his skin, he'd found that out early on.

"You too." 

**Author's Note:**

> android 17 is undeniably gay and i think this ship is pretty nice.  
also this is the first fic ive posted on here that doesnt have the goku/vegeta tag


End file.
